I Never let you go
by LessCullenH
Summary: Ellas son amigas desde pequeñas, ellos también lo son, cuando el destino los junte todos quedran decir "I Never let you go". BxE AxJ RxEm ExC LxJ VxJ Primer Fic
1. Summary

Summary:

Ellas son amigas desde pequeñas, ellos también lo son, cuando el destino los junte todos quedran decir "I Never let you go". BxE AxJ RxEm ExC LxJ VxJ Primer Fic

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les guste es mi primer Fic asi que no quiero que me maten jiji besos<p> 


	2. ¿Mudanza?

Bella Pov:

Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan, soy un poco alta, castaña, cabello largo, ojos color chocolate, soy la única hija del matrimonio de Charlie y Renne Swan, aveces quisiera tener un hermano mayor el cual me cuidara y molestara.

Mi padre era el director del FBI y mi madre tenia una línea de ropa muy conocida por el mundo asi que nunca me falto sentido de la moda.

Tengo 17 años y vivo en Seattle asisto a la secundaria junto con mis Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Esme Platt, Leah Clearwater y Victoria Lefevre, todas eramos las reinas del instituto ya que eramos porristas Rosalie como la capitana y nosotras su mano derecha.

Bueno regresando al presente me encontraba en mi habitación escuchando música cuando alguien toco mi puerta.

-Bella puedo pasar- Dijo mi madre.

-Claro pasa- dije

Mi madre entro y se sentó en mi cama.

-Bella hija tengo algo que decirte- dijo mi mama tronando sus dedos, eso solo lo hacia cuando estaba nerviosa.

-Pues habla ya estas aquí- dije también nerviosa

-Bien hija pues lo que te quiero decir es que tu papa quiere descansar de la FBI y el decidio trabajar como jefe de policía en Forks- dijo mi mama viéndome a los ojos.

-Espera ¿Qué?- dije un poco alterada- Osea eso significa que nos mudaremos?.- dije rápidamente

-Si hija nos tendremos que mudar- dijo

-Pero no, yo aquí ya tengo mi vida a mis amigas no me pueden hacer esto no mama no- dije casi al borde de las lagrimas.

-Hija aquí viene la mejor parte- dijo mi madre sonriendo.

-Que aun hay mas- dije con alterada.

-Si hija, bueno tu papa decidió que era la hora de irnos cuando se puso de acuerdo con Robert, Jeremy, Antony , Ricardo y Harry por que quieren descansar en su pueblo natal, tu sabes como son los esos 6 que siempre han estado juntos- dijo mi mama.

-Entonces eso significa que Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Victoria y Leah se mudaran a FORKS!- Dije gritando.

-Si hija eso es lo bueno imaginate que haría yo ahí sola contigo y tu padre me moriría de aburrimiento- dijo mi madre- es lo bueno que todos nos vamos, todas las familias somos como uña y mugre- dijo soltando una risita.

-Lose mama y ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- pregunte, imaginándome cuanto trabajo tendría al momento de empacar.

-Tienes dos 2 semanas y tendrás 2 semanas para que se acoplen a Forks para antes de que empieze la escuela- dijo mi mama – bien te dejo para que hagas maletas- dijo levantándose dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Ok mama-dije Adios.

-Adios hija- dijo saliendo de mi habitación.

Me quede un rato pensando lo que acababa de hablar con mama y decidi que me conectaría a mi MSN para hablar con las chicas.

Me fui a mi computadora y me conecte rápidamente alice me hablo.

_**Alice Brandon: **__Bella ya te dijeron?_

_**Bella Swa: **__Si mi madre acaba de tirarme la bomba_

_**Alice Brandon: **__A mi también me lo acaban de decir y que piensas sobre la mudanza_

_**Bella Swan: **__Pues que tengo muchas maletas que llenar :S_

_**Alice Brandon: **__Lose imaginate yo que casi a diario compro 15 prendas y hoy iba a ir de compras creo que no are compras estas 2 semanas _

_**Bella Swan: **__Encerio Alice Marie Brandon no ara compras en 2 semanas no me lo creo jajaja _

_**Alice Brandon: **__Bueno talvez vaya 2 o 3 veces en esas 2 semanas_

_**Rosalie Hale, Esme Platt, Leah Clearwater, Victoria Lefevre se han unido a la conversación.**_

_**Rosalie Hale: **__Hola chicas ya les dieron la noticia._

_**Esme Platt: **__Hola , y si _

_**Victoria Lefevre: **__Jiji Hola y si _

_**Leah Clearwater: **__Hey hola, si ya me la han dicho me cayo como una bomba._

_**Bella Swan: **__Si lo se pero lo bueno es que nos vamos todas juntas _

_**Alice Brandon: **__Lose nunca nos separaremos por que somos las mejores amigas :')_

_**Bella Swan: **__Lose las amo chicas (L) pero me tengo que hacer maletas jaja las quiero._

_**Bella Swan a salido de la conversación.**_

Despues de eso empeze con mi armario que era casi el doble de grande que mi habitación y agarre mi ropa de verano y tome una maleta grande.

Me pase empacando la cuarta parte de mi ropa de verano cuando decidi que era hora de meriendar asi que baje a la cocina a tomar una barrita y un te helado.

-Hija- dijo mi madre al momento que lo dijo me sobresalte.

-Mama me haz asustado-dije sin aliento.

-Lo siento hija- dijo mi madre sonriéndome- y como vas con las maletas- pregunto.

-Pues apenas he llenado 2 y con la 4 parte de mi ropa de verano, y no te pregunto a ti con tanta ropa que haz ido comprando alrededor del mundo no me sorprendería que lleves 10 maletas y te falta mas de la mitad- dije.

-Y no te equivocas- dijo con cara de fastidio- creo que en el aeropuerto nos cobraran por sobre equipaje- dijo soltando una risita.

-Mama no crees que mi papa no seria capaz de pagar un camión de mudanza para solo llevar el equipaje de nosotras y las de el- dije siguiéndole el juego

-Imaginate cuantos camiones serian los que van a Forks con los de Mary, Lillian, Esmeralda, Sue, Monserrat y el de nosotros serán demasiados osea 6 camiones y no me sorprendería que Mary lleve mas de uno ya vez que ella y Alice son unas adictas a las compras- dijo mi madre poniéndose un poco histérica imaginándose los camiones cargados de Maletas.

-Bueno mama estoy cansada y me quedan muchas maletas asi que me ire a descansar y para después seguir empacando- dije mientras salía de la cocina.


End file.
